


One More Ride

by skuldchan



Series: That's How We Roll (Ace Attorney x Fast and Furious) [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Bisexual Phoenix Wright, Double Anal Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Group Sex, Letty/Phoenix/Miles/Dom, M/M, Married Miles Edgeworth/Phoenix Wright, Miles Edgeworth is a closet gearhead, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Shameless Smut, Street Racing, bet you never thought you would ever see that tag in your life, bisexual Dominic Toretto, every fandom needs a fast and furious crossover and i'm not sorry for it, the crossover nobody wanted but me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuldchan/pseuds/skuldchan
Summary: In a friendly race, Miles Edgeworth loses his best bottle of single malt whiskey to Dominic Toretto. They go back to his and Phoenix's place to hand over Dom’s winnings, but the four of them—Miles, Phoenix, Dom, and Letty—end up kicking back and consuming the alcohol instead. Tipsy and with their inhibitions lowered, they find themselves free to explore some desires they hadn’t considered acting on previously.





	One More Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the same night as the Epilogue of [Born for the Fast Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751239), but prior knowledge of the events of that fic are not required to enjoy this one.

“You don’t have to race him on the way back too, you know,” said Phoenix, bracing against the edge of the passenger seat. The tires of the Alfa Romeo 4C spun, tearing up the asphalt as they rounded one of the final corners of Big Tujunga Canyon. 

Brows knit with concentration, Miles Edgeworth said nothing as he accelerated out of the turn, his gaze fixed on the panel of red tail lights ahead of him. During the course of the race they had taunted him, sometimes disappearing around a bend and only reappearing when he stepped hard on the throttle, his car suspended on the very brink of his control. The lights were always close enough to give him hope of pursuit, but remained ever tantalizingly out of reach no matter how powerfully he accelerated on the straights or how smoothly he braked going into the road’s tight curves. Victory over Dominic Toretto’s classic Dodge Charger had already eluded him for two passes down the canyon roads and continued to elude him still as he emerged from the foothills in its wake and onto the streets north of Burbank.

The usual Friday night L.A. congestion had thinned since his drive up, but there were still enough obstacles to provide him a challenge. He wove around traffic on the freeway, always trying to keep the Charger in his sights, though it remained—even as they drifted through turns and thundered past stop signs—several car lengths ahead. How much power could that supercharged engine possibly be producing, he wondered. Miles watched the Charger glide up Franklin Avenue, effortlessly cutting past the wall of slow moving vehicles. Traffic seemed to part wherever it went, the Charger ghosting into gaps before speeding onward, leaving him struggling to keep up in his wide, carbon fiber-clad Italian import.

The car didn’t matter so much as the driver in a street race, Miles knew, for any ordinary commuter would be left eating their dust even in a Bugatti Chiron. That was the only reason he continued to nurse the hope that in the final stretch of their sprint, he might be able to seize the right moment and overtake Dom. 

His ambitions of winning even a single race this night were finally dashed when he pulled onto his street in the Hollywood Hills just a half-second behind the Charger. Dom still managed to speed confidently through the dim, narrow road, despite it being only inches wide enough for two cars to squeeze past. Miles edged closely on the Charger’s bumper, with scarcely any clearance between them. Dom had placed himself squarely in the center of the lanes, effectively cutting off any chance of passing. Miles’ only choice to overtake would be to give the Charger a nudge, a tiny little tap on the corner of the bumper.

“No,” Phoenix chided firmly, as if reading his mind. “You just bought this car, don’t dent it being a sore loser.”

Miles bristled indignantly and pressed his lips into a thin line. He hadn’t seriously considered running Dominic Toretto off the road, it had merely been a flight of fancy, he told himself.

“Yeah, right,” Phoenix snorted, even though Miles hadn’t said a thing.

Toretto was the first to pull into his driveway, cutting his engine in triumphant silence. Miles pulled up beside him, waiting in silence as the garage door rose. He glared over at Dom, who was grinning as he got out of the Charger. Never had Miles seen a better pairing of human instinct and engineering. He had always harbored the notion that he came close, but tonight’s contests had demonstrated just how far he had yet to go. 

“You should get yourself American muscle,” Dom suggested, as Miles parked his 4C and clambered out. He stared disapprovingly at the Alfa. “You know those Italians can’t run anything on time.”

“Is that all you have to say for the badge that fathered Enzo Ferrari?” countered Miles, with a dramatic shake of his head. “You’ve forgotten your history.”

“Then remind me what happened to Ferrari at Le Mans in ‘66.” 

Miles sniffed, folding his arms across his chest. They could snipe at each other back and forth all night over American and Italian motorsport rivalries and victories throughout the ages. “I’d buy Japanese before I buy American.”

Dom chuckled. “You’ve been hanging out too much with Brian,” he said, and then extending a hand. 

Miles clasped it and they smiled at each other with good nature, on a good series of races. The exhilaration of their contest was still pumping through Miles’ veins as Dom’s hand squeezed his tightly, the feeling accompanied by a pang of regret that it had ended, that the most excitement he had experienced in the past twelve months was now over. It didn’t matter to Miles that he had suffered a triple loss. What mattered was that even a whole day on the track with Brian O’Conner paled in comparison to a few street races against Toretto.

“Why don’t you come on in,” Miles said finally, swallowing his disappointment and nodding toward the doorway.

“Wait,” Phoenix said, looking between them cluelessly and asking the obvious question that still lingered in the air. “So who won Le Mans in ‘66?”

An understated smile of smugness spread across Dom’s features. Miles waited for Dom to relate the tale, but Toretto merely waved at him and said, “l’ll let Mister History here tell it.”

Miles rolled his eyes. With a reluctant sigh, he finally said, “Ford. Le Mans is the reason the Ford GT40 exists.”

Phoenix blinked, still looking a little confused. "Oh."

“The GT40 was created by Ford specifically to beat Enzo Ferrari after a potential merger between their companies went south." Miles explained. "But it took a few years of trying and fiery crashes,” he added, though his statement did nothing to abate the satisfaction in Toretto’s grin. “And the GT is track car, by the way.”

“I said what you needed was American muscle,” Dom replied. “Didn’t say anything about the track.”

With his pride only a little wounded from Toretto’s correction and his point about American perseverance and ingenuity, Miles invited him inside their home.

The few guests that they’d had over always commented on the view, the sweeping panorama of the city that glittered through the glass windows which stretched from floor to ceiling. But Dom just nodded once in approval, and settled himself without preamble on the living room couch to wait for Letty, whom they had left at the top of the mountain when they’d started their second race, to catch up. 

Dom was here to claim his spoils from their second race, upon which they had each ante’d their best bottle of booze. Phoenix settled their guest while Miles rummaged through his liquor cabinet, and then came to sit adjacent Toretto on an armchair. In the center of the coffee table, he placed Dom’s trophy. It was a bottle of Hakushu 25 Year, one of the best and rarest single malt whiskeys available on the market, and easily worth more than half the monthly salary a fresh-faced rookie prosecutor was paid at the office. Miles had managed to track down a bottle a year ago and had been saving it for a rainy day.

Dom stared at the bottle, and then stared him in skeptical silence.

“Don’t tell me you were expecting Johnnie Walker,” Miles said.

“You oughta know this guy better than that by now,” snorted Phoenix, as he took a seat on the armchair on Dom’s other side. “Miles has never touched a Johnnie Walker in his life.”

“Because I’ve got standards.”

“...For what he puts in his mouth, at least,” Phoenix quipped, with a suggestive wink.

Dom chuckled.

Miles shot his husband a withering glare. “You continue like that and you’re going to end on up on the wrong side of those standards." 

“See what I have to put up with?” sighed Phoenix, with mock exasperation. 

“Nobody’s perfect,” Dom replied wryly.

Ignoring his husband’s theatrics and steering the conversation away from the innuendo, Miles scooted Dom's new bottle of whiskey closer to him. “Well, I promise you’ll never drink Johnnie Walker again after tasting this."

Toretto shrugged, willing to consider the possibility. “Then open it.”

Miles paused. “Now?”

“Why not?”

“This is for special occasions.”

“Is this not a special occasion?” asked Dom reasonably. “Seems a waste to give it away when you’ve been holding onto it for so long.”

Toretto had a point there. It didn’t take much more convincing for Miles to get up and retrieve his whiskey glasses from the top shelf of the kitchen cabinet, while Dom opened the bottle and poured for them. 

Even Phoenix, who was not an aficionado of spirits, let out a soft, “Wow,” as he took a sip. 

Dom grudgingly admitted that the Hakushu was superior to even the best Johnnie Walker label, but remained dubious about whether it was so much better as to justify the price tag. Miles had to remind Toretto that he was the wealthiest man in the room, if Roman’s brag about the cool eleven million they had each stolen from the the drug lord in Rio de Janeiro hadn’t been a tall tale.

They were already nursing their second pour when Letty arrived at the door. She greeted them with quick hugs and then flopped on the couch next to Dom. She helped herself perfunctorily to the Hakushu.

“Oh yeah, this is the good shit,” she said, taking a sniff and swirling the coppery liquid a few times before taking a gulp. “This is way better than the stuff we have at home,” she said meaningfully to Dom, and elbowed him in the ribs until he agreed to procure her another bottle, which they could have all to themselves.

They chatted as they consumed Dom’s winnings, Miles more than happy to partake, since he had lost it anyway, and Phoenix wasn’t one to refuse high-proof alcohol when offered by a friend, especially since they’d eschewed their usual Friday night red wine over dinner earlier the same evening. It had been a year since the four of them had last seen one other, and there was much to catch up on in their lives, and also argue about. 

Miles was outgunned in the import versus American dispute, mainly because Phoenix was worse than useless in any debate about motoring. He tried pointing out—as Brian had revealed to him—that Dom had once owned and loved a Mazda RX-7 FD3S and his sister drove an NSX with the original Honda badge. Thus, any side Dom took in this discussion couldn’t be genuine. It was not a very robust position to take in an argument, but it was the best one that Miles could come up with, now that he was on his fourth pour, and the fog of drunkenness had well and truly descended. 

He wasn’t quite sure when it was that he had gotten up from his armchair to wedge himself on the couch alongside Dom and Letty, but he suddenly realized that he was there, sitting rather close to Toretto, waxing lyrical about torque and the power-to-weight ratio of the FD3S’s Wankel engine. Miles paused in the middle of lamenting that there were no Wankel rotaries currently in mass production, when he realized that Dom wasn’t meeting his gaze anymore and had turned his head away.

“Hey, you’re not listening to me,” he accused, his words coming out a little slurred even to his ears. With a frown, Miles leaned to the side, curious to see what was drawing Toretto’s attention.

Letty had her fingers bunched in the lapels of Phoenix’s suit jacket, and she had yanked him off of his chair so that he was kneeling on the rug. Letty was bending down to meet him, they were making out. She had Phoenix’s face in both hands while Phoenix's fingers were wrapped around the base of her neck.

Miles’ mind ground to a halt. 

Ridiculously, the first thought that surfaced—even before his indignation that his husband was kissing somebody else—was his surprise that Letty was somehow attracted to Phoenix, when she already married to someone like Dom. It took Miles a few moments to definitively rule out that it wasn’t just that the alcohol Letty had consumed that had caused her to confuse the two men. She should to be able to tell the difference between Dom and Phoenix, whiskey or no. Later, Miles would come to the conclusion that it was no big surprise that Phoenix was attracted to Letty—his husband always did have a thing for someone taking charge over him. 

Miles glanced over to Dom, looking to his friend for a cue, how he ought to feel about this situation, what to call that emotion rising in him that wasn’t anger or jealousy.

He and Phoenix had once discussed the theoretical possibility of a threesome. Their speculation had gone nowhere since they hadn’t had anybody particular in mind to proposition, and whether Miles was comfortable with it depended heavily on who that person would be. He had assumed at the time that any future threesome would be with a man, since he was homosexual, but it had never occurred to him that Phoenix might instead take the initiative and act on his desires for a woman.

Starting to feel mildly annoyed that Toretto still wasn’t paying any attention to him, Miles put his hand on Dom’s shoulder and spun him around. He guessed that Toretto might be angry since Letty was his wife, and she was currently occupied with kissing someone else’s husband, but the way that amusement glittered in the older man’s gaze made Miles realize that Dom was not the least bit offended by either Letty’s or Phoenix’s sudden brash appropriation of each other’s mouths. On the contrary, he appeared to be entertained, and Miles’ mind screeched again to a standstill as he noticed that Dom’s pupils were quite dilated and the man’s gaze was now fixed on his lips. Was that an undercurrent of thirst that he detected? Surely that was just dehydration. From the alcohol.

This close to Toretto, Miles found himself distracted by the man’s scent, a piquant tang of steel shavings and engine oil, evocative of the type of tough, vigorous masculinity that was simply not in Phoenix’s character. A forbidden thrill blossomed in Miles without warning. He’d always had a thing for men like Toretto, and finally, here Dom was, within his reach and not several car-lengths ahead. Miles closed his eyes and seized the moment, surging forward without hesitation. 

Dom tasted earthy, with a hint of oak and a smoulder of peat. Or perhaps that was the lingering flavor of the Hakushu they’d just had—like sampling a glass of whiskey in the middle of a car mechanic’s workshop. If said glass came with a healthy helping of tongue in his mouth, that is.

The second thought that bubbled up to the surface of Miles’ mind as his arms wound reflexively around Toretto’s back was that he’d had no idea that Dom was bisexual. Not that he minded. Toretto was bulkier than Phoenix, and Miles could not deny the visceral pleasure of having simply more man, more muscle in his embrace than there usually was.

The couch was starting to get uncomfortably cramped with four people on it, Phoenix rising up to crowd Letty against the back cushions, while Miles' and Dom's arms tightened around each other, succumbing to the lust that kindled between them. Elbows bumped against backs and knees knocked thighs before they parted from the momentary swell of passion to agree to move. 

“Bedroom,” said Phoenix breathlessly, his cheeks flushed both from the whiskeys he’d been downing and the forcefulness of Letty’s ardor.

They all nodded.

A foursome had not been on the table when Miles and his husband had talked about an encounter with a hypothetical other outside of their marriage, but now that it was happening with Dom and Letty, Miles found that was not averse. He simply hoped that Letty wasn’t intending to keep Phoenix all to herself, for he still wanted some fun with his own husband before the night was over.

As they headed toward the master bedroom, Letty detoured for the entryway instead. “I need to get something from my car.” 

“What do you need?” Miles wondered. 

Letty’s only answer was a smirk as the she closed the door quietly behind her. 

“You’ll see,” replied Dom, cryptically. 

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, since his partner had just disappeared, but Dom merely cocked his head in the direction of their bedroom door.

Miles was the first to hit the bed, pulling Toretto down with him while Phoenix quickly stripped. Miles watched his husband disrobe out of the corner of his eye while Dom crouched above him and lavished attention at the crook of his neck, placing careful bites on his skin with surprising tenderness. He shuddered when Dom’s hand cupped his crotch, gently palming the bulge that was already beginning to present itself through his clothing.

The mattress dipped as Phoenix joined them. “Keep doing that," he urged. "He likes it.”

“Oh?” Miles heard Dom huff with amusement at his neck. Toretto gave his stiffening cock a squeeze, and Miles let out a soft gasp.

“He’s got a thing for being touched through his suit," Phoenix said. 

“Phoenix!” Miles admonished, as Dom bit him just behind the crook of his ear and he melted with a groan into the man’s arms.

Phoenix stretched his now naked body beside Miles, observing with interest his husband’s reactions to the unfamiliar touches of Dominic Toretto. “Mmmm,” he murmured softly, gazing with admiration at how responsive Miles was while being pleasured by another man. Still flushed from his kiss with Letty, Phoenix’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips while he began coaxing his own cock to full arousal with languid motions. 

“You like what you like,” said Dom simply, reaching deep between Miles’ legs to cup his balls. “No shame in that.”

Miles tried to glare at his husband who had revealed his little kink to Toretto, but the attempt was somewhat ruined when Dom applied more pressure and he hissed with ecstasy. Phoenix gazed back at him as innocently as he could muster, continuing to stroke himself.

“You tell him, Dom,” Phoenix said, “he doesn’t listen to me.”

Dom chuckled as he nibbled his way around the shell of Miles’ ear. “Nothing wrong with a suit kink.” 

“Phoenix!” Miles growled, but his utterance of his husband's name was cut off halfway as Toretto's slid hand down to massage his perineum through two layers of fabric.

Having revealed a particularly pleasurable spot, Dom remained in the area, rubbing generously while Miles’ breaths quickened. Dextrous fingers extended backward, seeking Miles’ entrance, and he responded by unconsciously spreading his legs, inviting more of Toretto’s touch. 

Phoenix whined at the sight of Miles opening himself to Dom’s attentions, and nestled closer to his husband, his shaft now fully erect in his hand. He craned his neck forward to capture Miles’ lips, effectively sandwiching him between a kiss and Dom’s love bites on his other side. Miles trembled as passion ignited and coursed through his blood, his cock thickening with Dom’s firm fondling, and Phoenix’s ardent kisses. 

It was not a bad position to be in, squeezed between his husband and the best street racer he had ever known, but the only thought that sparked within Miles’ mind was the sensation of the tip of Phoenix’s arousal nosing against the side of his hip while another erection, belonging to Toretto, jutted insistently into his thigh. His breath hitched as Dom’s fingers moved to wrapped around his cock as well as they could through his trousers. Despite his best efforts, Miles’ hips jerked into the touch. 

“Your jacket’s getting in my way,” Dom rumbled, shifting closer, but encountering an unfortunate barrier in Miles’ frock coat. His lips wandered further down the back of Miles’ neck, and found another deterrent. “Not to mention...this,” he added, and tugged at the cravat.

Miles obeyed, dazzled by the attention being lavished upon him by the two men. He sat up, and they helped relieve him of the offending garments. Miles wouldn’t ordinarily have tolerated letting his bespoke suit just slide off the bed and onto the floor, but with two pairs of hands roaming his body and two naked cocks in his vicinity, he barely noticed. There was little point in keeping his trousers on with his chest bared, so he shimmied out of them and shed his boxers too, his cock springing forth unrestrained. Dom undressed too, a much simpler affair—a tee, jeans, and boxers joining the pile on the carpet. 

They settled back into the bed with nothing between them but sweat and skin and stiff shafts, at liberty to touch, kiss, and caress where they pleased. Arms wended their way about Miles’ torso, hands roved the planes of his abdomen and tickled the inside of his thigh. His eyelids fluttered shut, and Miles indulged in the sensation of Phoenix’s warm breaths at the corner of his mouth while Dom’s coarse stubble scraped the contours of his jaw. He returned their touches with his own, raking his fingertips roughly over their chests, traveling down so that he could take a cock in each hand. He squeezed them, testing the weight and the solid hardness of both his husband and Toretto, fancying for a moment that he might suck them off in turn.

“Hey, don't start the party without me.” 

Letty strode into the bedroom, breaking his reverie. But she didn't seem mad as she studied the scene before her, her gaze lingering for a particularly long time on Phoenix, who had a goofy smile on his face as Miles stroked him slowly. Miles hadn't even noticed the small, opaque bag that she carried, made of satin and closed with a drawstring, until she drew something out of it. 

It took Miles’ sex-hazed brain a few seconds to process what he was looking at. It was undeniably a dildo, angled upward like an erect cock and molded to emulate the texture of the real thing—veins, glans, frenulum and all. The base of the dildo was curved liked a saddle, the underside of which was carved in two in mimicry of the approximate shape of a tight scrotum. At the other end there was an oblong bulb of considerable thickness, protruding from a thin stem. Miles had never seen or even heard of what it was that Letty held in her hand, but he immediately understood what it was upon sight—a strapless strap-on, made of flesh-colored silicone. This could only mean one thing, that Phoenix was going to get fucked. It was clear that this was not Letty's first ride, not by a long shot. 

Miles regarded Dom with raised eyebrows and gained a new appreciation for the man. 

“Where's your lube?” asked Letty nonchalantly, as if they should have been expecting this. 

Phoenix was unable to answer, still frozen and staring in awe at the device that Letty held in her hands, his expression caught halfway between anticipation and trepidation. 

Unable to say much either, Miles looked over to the nightstand on his side of the bed. Letty followed his gaze, opened the drawer, and peered in.

“You two sure have a lot fun,” she remarked, amused, as she surveyed their bountiful collection of sex toys and picked up the tube of lubrication.

The mattress dipped again as she joined them. Their king-sized bed was getting a little crowded with four, but luckily they didn’t mind the proximity. 

“Here, let me,” Phoenix said, offering himself just as Letty popped open the tube.

Eating pussy was one of those things that Phoenix confessed he occasionally missed, now that he was in a monogamous homosexual relationship. He didn’t miss it enough to do anything about it, the same way that Miles sometimes missed living in Freiburg, but wasn’t ever intending to pack his bags and go back. But now that the opportunity was presenting himself, and Letty was already stripping and spreading her legs, Miles wasn’t about to deny Phoenix his chance. 

Letty shimmied herself up the bed, grabbing a pillow and propping up her hips. Phoenix crawled up the bed with her eagerly. 

“It’s a been a while, so I might be a bit rusty,” said Phoenix, heading off any expectations of his performance.

“I don’t give a shit, just put your face down there,” replied Letty in her flat alto. 

Miles snorted. 

“Any tips, Dom?” Phoenix asked. 

“Don’t dawdle,” Toretto said.

Letty was the type of woman who did what she wanted and got what she wanted. Getting Dom’s drift, Phoenix got down and buried himself between her raised legs. Miles had the feeling that if Phoenix were underperforming, she would probably grab him by the hair and steer.

Leaving those two to their satisfied noises for the meantime, Miles turned back to Toretto, who had taken advantage of his momentary distraction to wrap a hand around his cock. He was unable to suppress a hiss, as his head fell back against the bed again. The strength of Dom’s grip, the rhythmic glide of his fingers was so different from the way that Phoenix normally handled him. 

He thought back to his and Phoenix’s first few encounters years ago, how eager and clumsy Phoenix had been then, so desperate to please and hanging off Miles’ every reaction, as if anything less than brimming devotion might change his mind of turn him off. This first time with Dom would be different, the man was confident and measured—Toretto knew what felt good, and he executed his motions with calm efficiency. Granted, there was less on the line for Toretto, Phoenix had been been in love with Miles all those years ago and terrified of rejection, whereas this was just sex and the sublimation of the adrenaline from their race into another type of physical desire.

Beside him, he heard Letty groan, and Phoenix shift her legs up onto his shoulders. His husband must be doing something right despite his lack of practice, Miles supposed, because Letty wasn’t the type to fake anything for anybody. Perhaps she enjoyed the change of pace from Dom’s usual technique too.

Miles shuddered again as Dom squeezed him tighter and stroked him faster, his movements deft and relentless. Miles’ rhythm on Dom's cock faltered. 

Dom let go briefly and rolled over onto his back, beckoning with a welcome smile. “Come on.” 

Miles understood, and clambered on top of Toretto, pressing their hips together and aligning their cocks until they were flush. Dom wrapped his fist around them both and pumped with deliberate, steady motions. Pleasure bloomed once more as they kissed. 

Four bodies rutted together on the bed, Letty throwing her head back and moaning deeply while Phoenix licked her with fervor. Miles rutted with equal enthusiasm against Toretto, delighting in the unique joy of pressing his body against someone larger, more muscled—an exemplary specimen of masculinity. When he was young, he used to fantasize about sleeping with a man like Toretto. The realization of that fancy made his erection throb. 

With an escalating series of throaty cries, Letty ascended toward her climax, her legs clamping around Phoenix's shoulders tightly. He showed no signs of abating, and continued to pleasure Letty as her first orgasm peaked and continued, her body shivering and quaking with small movement of Phoenix’s head, every flick of his tongue against her clit. Phoenix could have kept the pleasure going for a second, but she pushed his head away gently. 

Miles watched as his husband shot her a dismayed look—was it not good?—but a predatory grin crossed her features. It was good, but she had other things in mind. She reached over to retrieve the dildo and lube she had left on the nightstand. But before she did anything, she nodded over at Dom. 

“He likes how I taste,” she suggested. 

Obediently, Phoenix stretched out toward Toretto, his mouth, his chin still wet with Letty's juices. Dom left and accepted Phoenix eagerly, kissing him soundly, and lapping up the taste of his wife. 

Miles’ eyes widened. He didn't think that his husband and Dom sharing a kiss would turn him on so much. 

Dom rumbled appreciatively when they parted, gifting Phoenix one small nip on his bottom lip before he turned his attention back to Miles.

With Phoenix’s eyes back on her, Letty made a small show of squeezing a generous amount of lubricant on to the bulb of her toy, and spreading it with leisurely circular motions. She seemed pleased with the rapturous expression that lit up Phoenix’s face, and held his gaze as she placed it against herself and slid it smoothly inside. She sighed as it inserted fully, and she adjusted the dildo, spreading her swollen labia and settling the saddle until it sat perfectly, its ridges positioned to rub against her clit. The skin tone was slightly off from her own and the sculpting of the balls was too small, but for all intents and purposes it looked like Letty had her own erect member, beautifully curved, protruding from her body as she rose to her knees. 

Miles was not at all attracted to women, but even he had to admit he found that hot. From the way that Phoenix sucked in a breath a few seconds ago, and had yet to let it out, his husband was definitely intrigued and aroused. 

“You like that don’t you”? Letty asked. 

Phoenix finally out his breath and nodded, unable to rip his gaze away from the generous length and girth of Letty’s cock. 

“Dom likes it too,” purred Letty, eyeing her husband as she stroked the underside of her shaft, her fingers still slippery with the remnants of the lube she had used on the bulb.

Dom chuckled in a way that affirmed that he liked it a lot. Toretto ran his thumb along the underside of the head of Miles’ cock, eliciting a particularly loud gasp. 

“I’ll let Phoenix have his fun this time, but only he if takes care of me too,” Dom stated archly. 

Miles considered this as best he could under the circumstances, with his erection gathered in Dom’s hand, with Dom masterfully pleasuring all the most intimate parts of him. The man was doing a good job at distracting him with irregular squeezes, and the odd bite in the crook of his neck. 

“Let’s do him together,” Miles suggested devilishly, just as the thought occurred to him. Lately, Phoenix had talked of trying to do double with the aid of a toy to add a little spice to their sex life. He couldn’t quite picture the geometry of how the four of their bodies might fit together for this, but maybe this was something he didn’t need to figure out in advance. 

His husband was going to be spoiled rotten with all his fantasies coming true in one night.

“What do you say?” Miles asked. 

Phoenix leaned over to grab Miles’ chin, turning his head and pressing a searing kiss to his mouth. His husband smirked, so self-assured that it made Miles reel for a second. 

“Let’s try one first,” Phoenix said, eyeing Letty’s member which was thicker than Miles’ own cock, and longer than Dom’s.

“I’ll be gentle as you want me to be,” Letty promised, in a tone that said that if Phoenix wanted to start getting rough, then she was going to give him every inch of rough. 

She was already smearing another generous amount of lube over it before she passed it to Phoenix, who bent over and bared his ass to both his husband and Toretto, playing to a rapturous audience has he prepped himself. He splayed his knees wide and massaged his sphincter with his fingers, tracing the ring of muscle and spreading himself open. Phoenix teased himself along with Miles and Dom, moving with slow, deliberate circular motions, making sure that he was well and truly slick. 

Toretto and Miles both hissed as they watched, particularly as Phoenix’s index and middle fingers plunged past his entrance and buried themselves deep. Watching Phoenix prep himself was nothing new for Miles, but having two other people also watching, while one of them was still pumping their cocks in his fist...now that was a novel experience. 

Putting more lube on his fingers, Phoenix continued to prepare himself, looking quite pleased to be the center of attention as he penetrated himself. Letty tugged herself firmly while Miles thrust into Dom’s hand, building up a rhythm and enjoying the frissons of pleasure Toretto was giving him. Phoenix licked his lips and moaned loudly for the benefit of his lovers. He turned his head to meet Miles’ gaze, as if to ask if he enjoyed the view and that he wasn’t the only one liking it.

Of course he did, Miles wanted to say, but the pressure and the speed of Dom squeezing their cocks together made him tremble instead, and all that came out of his mouth was a juddered exhalation, half-sigh and half-groan. Phoenix might have tormented them indefinitely if he’d wanted to, but instead he moved on to the next act. Letty had slicked up her dick until it was positively glistening, slipping easily through the circle of her fist as she pumped herself. She sat back on the mattress, pushing the pillows aside and leaning back against the headboard. While holding Miles’ gaze, Phoenix moved to kneel over her and spread his ass cheeks with his hands. He let the tip of Letty’s cock nudge his sphincter, before he relaxed and lowered himself down. 

Miles licked his lips, which had suddenly gone dry, and his eyes widened as he watched from a perfect vantage at the bottom of the bed, Letty’s silicone member disappear, inch by inch, into his husband. His cock twitched in Dom’s hand, which had stilled as they both beheld the hottest thing they had ever seen.

A slow smile spread across Phoenix’s features as he slid to the bottom. At the base, he wasted no time in beginning to move, rolling his hips experimentally as he accustomed himself to the feeling of Letty buried inside of his him, lifting his ass before sitting back down again. He did that in repetition with slight alterations to his pitch, rocking back and forth, watching Letty closely for her reactions as she rested her hands on his waist to steady him. 

Finally, Letty groaned, and Phoenix grinned triumphantly, having found an angle that was as good for her as it was for him. 

“Shit,” moaned Dom, tugging on Miles particularly hard and eliciting a hiss from him as well. 

Never in a million years would Miles have thought that the culmination of a contest against Toretto would end up with his husband riding Letty Ortiz in their own bed, but Miles couldn’t tear his eyes away from the two of them moving in tandem, Phoenix gasping in pleasure with each thrust.

Whether it originated from a little sliver of jealousy or a desire not to be left out of the action, at that moment, Miles wanted nothing more than to bend his husband over and press inside him too, penetrating him alongside Letty. But before that…

“You wanna help?” Phoenix asked, turning his head coyly to catch Miles’ attention.

“Fuck yes.”

Both Phoenix and Dom chucked as Miles scrambled out of the older man’s grip, and retrieved a small anal plug from the bottom of the nightstand drawer. They hadn’t used this thing for years, and there was no small amount of nostalgia as Miles lubed it up. It was Phoenix’s first anal plug, something he’d used at the beginning of their relationship, when anal sex had been very new to him, and he’d needed the practice. Phoenix had quickly outgrown it, graduating to something longer and thicker, but they’d always kept it around.

It was a little like the old days, mused Miles as he approached his husband from behind, wrapping an arm around Phoenix’s chest. His husband turned his head to the side and gave him a kiss. Phoenix tasted a little different than usual, perhaps it was Letty still lingering a bit on his lips and tongue. Miles discovered he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he might have. Phoenix parted his own cheeks again, and with a playful nip at the corner of his husband’s mouth, Miles slid the thin plug flush to Letty’s cock and let Phoenix lower himself onto it. 

“Oh,” Phoenix sighed, his brows knitting briefly as it nosed against his entrance before he relaxed and it slipped inside. Phoenix’s expression turned into one of pure bliss. 

Phoenix’s rhythm slowed with the new intrusion, his fingers roamed over his own ass, moving to cover Miles’ hand. Together they steadied the toy as he started to rock again. 

Overcome with desire, Miles bit Phoenix’s shoulder, letting his teeth sink hard into his husband’s flesh, almost hard enough to pierce skin. Phoenix gasped, pausing in the middle of bucking his hips as he arched his back, his position leaving him wide open for Toretto to squeeze in and capture his mouth.

The three of them together helped Phoenix find his cadence again, as Miles slicked his fingers and crept them beyond the rim of his husband’s sphincter, stretching him even further than Letty and the plug. Dom was busy kissing Phoenix and pumping his cock with one hand, while Letty was still steadying him and slowly beginning to thrust upward, meeting Phoenix as he came back down, pushing every last inch of her shaft as deep it as it would go.

His husband had better not get used to being spoilt by three people at the same time, thought Miles, his own voice echoing one of Phoenix’s groans. Though if his husband wanted more of this, he could hardly be faulted. Absently, Miles used his other hand to give his own erection a few errant pumps, a pitiful facsimile of the sensation that awaited him once he buried himself fully in Phoenix.

At the center of the ardent attentions of Letty, Dom and his own husband, Phoenix soon judged himself ready, or at least so turned on that if they didn’t move further he risked ruining the rest of their plans by arriving first at the finish line. 

“Miles,” he gasped, and Miles needed no second urging. 

They all needed to shift to accommodate their new position, agreeing quickly on a new configuration with minimal fuss. Miles got on his knees, taking his place behind Phoenix and squeezed as close as he could get to his husband and Letty, who was still on her back with her cock was still embedded deep in Phoenix. Handed a condom by Toretto, Miles was ready within a few seconds, so hard it almost hurt not to be riding his husband yet. 

Phoenix groaned as a Miles’ teeth dug into his shoulder, as Miles’ hands wandered down his arms, tracing the muscled contours his husband adored so much. He moaned again as Miles’ clever fingers slid the anal plug out slowly, leaving Phoenix feeling strangely unfilled, even as he lifted his hips and slid up Letty’s member, allowing his husband access. Miles rose and positioned his arousal near Phoenix's entrance, pressed as flush as he could get it against Letty's silicone length. 

“You good?” she asked. 

Phoenix nodded, and slid down again slowly. 

Miles’ eyes almost rolled into his head with the ecstasy of Phoenix's heat enveloping his cock. The sensation was completely new, his husband's tightness and Letty's hardness together. He and Phoenix hissed in unison as his husband sank down and paused, accustoming himself to being stretched further than he had ever been in his life. 

Tentatively, Miles and Letty began to move with small thrusts. Even these minuscule movements caused Phoenix’s breath to hitch and his body to tense, his sphincter closing around Miles and in turn, eliciting shudders and gasps. It took every ounce of Miles’ self-control not to plunge himself deeper into in his husband in one swift, powerful stroke as his desire-addled senses demanded, but to wait instead, to let his husband acclimate. 

“Take it slow,” urged Dom, who was knelt in front of Phoenix, guiding and reassuring him with gentle touches. Miles got the impression that Toretto’s words weren’t just for Phoenix, and he instinctively listened to the man’s urgings, undulating his hips with delicate motions, finding a tempo with Letty to pleasure his husband together. 

Their ardor swelled gradually, and in time Phoenix matched them, seizing the initiative, his own movements no longer hesitant, but growing more eager and wanton with every roll of his hips as he rode the two cocks thrust deep within him. Moving as one now, Miles reached his hands down to Phoenix’s waist to keep them linked. He admired the planes of the his husband’s back, the familiar spatter of moles and the fluid motion of Phoenix’s muscles beneath the smooth, tanned skin. Phoenix shivered and hissed beneath his touch, which brought a smile to Miles’ lips. 

He glanced across Phoenix at Toretto, who met his gaze briefly with what Miles could only describe as approval. He wondered briefly what that expression was supposed to mean, and it was only then he realized that his husband had subtly shifted his position. Phoenix was bending forward and sucking Dom’s cock while being fucked at the same time. 

He’s good at this, Dom’s look seemed to be saying, before he cast his gaze back down, and buried his hands fondly in Phoenix’s spikes, tufts of dark hair poking out from between his fingers.

Damn right Phoenix is good at blowjobs, thought Miles, pleased with Dom’s assessment of his husband’s skill, and the fact that he was the person who got to enjoy Phoenix’s blowjobs every day. Perhaps just this once, he wouldn’t mind sharing.

The sounds of their cries, mingled as one, echoed of the walls as their sweat-slickened bodies moved together, grinding, bucking, grasping for every last drop of pleasure that could be wrung out of one another. Miles had never had sex with more than one partner at a time, not even in his younger, more experimental years. This was different to anything than he had ever experienced, more raw and more urgent with the extra crush of bodies. The sensation of another length pressed against his and the vision of Phoenix swallowing another man’s cock while being fucked at the same time was erotic beyond Miles’ wildest imaginings, the most heady and pungent aphrodisiac he could ever dream of. This was primal, the four of them satisfying nothing but the purest of carnal passions, pursuing nothing but mindless pleasure and the climax that lay beyond. 

Hardly with any warning but a strangled whine, Phoenix came first, his back tensing and arching, as he plunged his ass back onto Miles and Letty, driving them deep while they were still thrusting. He took Dom to the root with his throat, huffing warm breaths into the man’s pubic hairs as he rode out his orgasm, quaking in waves of fits as his completion flooded him like a tide. 

With an appreciative hum, Miles petted his husband while he shuddered, all the while plowing into him with firm, desperate strokes. It had been a long time since he had seen Phoenix come quite so hard, his body twisted and drawn so taut for so long, his cry rising so high above their own low moans. 

Phoenix almost collapsed when he was finished, boneless and spent, leaving thick splashes of his cum on Letty’s breasts. He was still sitting on them in a bit of a daze, and needed some nudging from Dom before he extricated himself, letting Toretto’s cock slide out of his mouth and sliding loosely off of Miles and Letty’s shafts. Phoenix rolled off to the side, utterly sated. 

Letty took advantage of the brief pause to wipe herself off with a tissue. She tossed it onto the floor before Miles could point her toward the trash can. 

“Come on,” she grinned at Dom, still tugging on her silicone cock, “I’ll take care of you.” They swapped positions and she pushed him down on the bed, creeping down to where she could take his erection into her mouth. She wrapped one hand around his length while she pleasured herself with the other.

Miles turned back to Phoenix, who beckoned to him with a saucy gesture. 

“Are you still up for this?” Miles asked quietly, settling between Phoenix’s legs as his husband stretched himself out on his back. 

“I’m always up for you,” replied Phoenix as he wrapped his arms around Miles’ shoulders and drew him down.

Deft fingers wrapped themselves around Miles’ arousal, as he lowered his hips, letting out a moan of satisfaction as Phoenix’s passed the pad of his thumb over his sensitive frenulum. As weary as Phoenix might be, he was still attuned to every inch of Miles’ body, every sensitive location that brought him pleasure, from the curve of his neck just below his ear, to the slit of his cock where a drop of precum had beaded. It was with a finger massaging the ringed muscle of his entrance and teeth nipping at the crook of his neck that Miles came a few minutes later, sucking in a breath and quivering in Phoenix’s arms. He squeezed his eyes shut, and let himself ride the feeling of being enveloped in his husband’s embrace, spilling in spurts over Phoenix’s fingers and onto their stomachs. 

When Miles opened his eyes again, his climax ebbing, he found Phoenix smiling brilliantly, fondly at him. Who would have thought that their night would end here, thought Miles staggered by what had just transpired between them, between all of them. 

It was then that he realized that he and Phoenix were being watched, that Dom had pulled Letty onto his lap and that she was rocking against him with a particular rhythm, pumping her own hardness furiously. 

Miles’ eyebrows rose with surprise, that was certainly not a sight he ever thought he would see. He and Phoenix turned to each other, silently agreeing that Dom taking Letty in the ass like that was all kinds of erotic, beyond any explanation they could put in words. Together, they watched Letty and Dom drive themselves to completion, freezing in the throes of their climax before dissolving into heated bites, nips, and kisses, and then finally collapsing on the bed beside Miles and Phoenix.

As large as their bed was, it was a tight fit for four, and their bodies had to nestle close as they laid catching their breaths. With Phoenix starting to doze off beside him, Miles was the first to glance at the clock on the nightstand. It was almost half past midnight.

Shouldn’t Trucy be home by now, he wondered idly.

He sat bolt upright. “Trucy!”

Phoenix blinked and twisted himself so that he too could get a good look at the clock. He passed a hand over his eyes. “Shit.” 

Letty raised an eyebrow languidly. She had yet to remove her cock, which was the one member of their little group still erect. “What’s up?” she asked. 

“She’s babysitting Jack,” Miles explained. 

“Our nephew?” Toretto asked.

Miles nodded. “Brian said he’d bring her home by half past midnight at the latest.”

“We should probably get going then,” Dom said.

Letty groaned, but complied with her husband’s suggestion. “Can we use your bathroom?” 

“Please,” Miles replied. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. Miles and Phoenix had never scrambled so quickly to put their clothes on.

* * *

It was just past one o’clock in the morning by the time they were back in bed. Brian had not missed the Charger and Camaro in their driveway while dropping off their daughter. Thankfully, Letty and Dom had showered quickly and were out within a few minutes, though the shock on Brian's face at finding them both freshly washed on a Friday night at Miles’ and Phoenix’s house had made Miles wonder if he should cancel his next track weekend out of sheer embarrassment. Trucy mercifully hadn't commented on anything aside from giving them quick hugs, and had gone to straight to her room, leaving the adults alone.

Oh god, Miles had realized with a sinking sensation as his guests departed, maybe she'd noticed. He'd then put the thought firmly out of his mind.

After changing the sheets, Miles and Phoenix laid themselves in bed, which now felt much roomier without the two extra bodies.

If nothing else, things were going to get more interesting from here on out, thought Miles, feeling the beginnings of a hangover headache begin to creep up on the outer edges of his skull. Putting the thoughts of how this might change his relationship with Toretto and the rest of his family firmly out of his mind, he curled himself around Phoenix, and together, they eventually drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Lia404](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia404) and [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istadris) from the Narumitsu Discord Server for entertaining this idea of mine. This would have stayed in my head if it hadn't been for those two. Tracing the lineage of the blame for my Ace Attorney x Fast and Furious crossover universe will take you all the way back to [Xparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xparrot) and [Gnine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnine), who were the first two people who told me to watch the Fast and Furious series back in the day. This, and my silly crossover headcanons would not be here if not for them. Many thanks also to [ Naye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naye) who always there to enable and encourage. Salud, mi familia.


End file.
